Floaty Friends
by Retro Espionage
Summary: A group of small, fuzzy creatures that live underground believe themselves to be alone in the world. Four of these friends there are. They live in harmony with cute bunnies and other grounddwelling animals in their little field called Floaty Meadow.
1. Hello Goodbye

One sunny day, accompanied by Slarp, Jeekt was out picking flowers and singing with his friend Slarp. But these aren't your average friends. They are floaty friends. Small in size, just larger than that of a rabbit. And these aren't the only floaty friends. There are two more; Yunibnib and Czvamfiddy. All in different colors, too. Yunibnib is yellow, Slarp is purple, Czvamfiddy appears to be red, and Jeekt... we aren't sure, he tends to flip-flop from green to brown depending on his mood.

Right now, Jeekt is quite cheerful skipping along collecting flowers with Slarp. You can tell by his bright green fur. He goes an awful brown when he's upset. "We should get back. Mr. Sun looks as if he's about to fall asleep." explained Slarp. Jeekt's green began to fade. "But I'm having so much fun! Come on Mr. Sun, you can last a little longer..." Jeekt said, hoping to stay out a bit more. Slarp took Jeekt's hand and spoke instructively, "You remember what happened the last time we stayed out too late." "Yes." Jeekt replied with a frown. "It took us hours to find our house. We could have faded away forever. Never to see Czvamfiddy and Yunibnib again." continued Slarp. "Fine, fine. Let's head back, I do not want to go through that ever again." Jeekt said, as he threw the freshly picked flowers into the stream and then began to return home, hand in hand with his floaty friend Slarp.

Soon after arriving, Jeekt and Slarp were greeted with grasscake and mudslides. "Welcome home!" Czvamfiddy and Yunibnib gloated in unison. Slarp immediately began chowing down and telling the girls of his and Jeekt's adventure that day. But it seemed Jeekt had disappeared in an instant. Slarp cut himself off, "Hmm.. must have gone to bed." then continued his tale. "Wow.. flowers again. Don't you guys ever get bored of that? Have you ever explored beyond the far hill?" asked Yunibnib, full of curiousity. Slarp made a face and laughed, "There is nothing beyond the far hill. Floaty Meadow simply ends." he boasted. "Have you actually seen the edge, though? I doubt it. You're a bigger whimp then Jeekt!" nagged Czvamfiddy. "What! Of course I have.. not. No one has been there. You might just fall off and fade away." Slarp said, attempting to defend himself. The girls just laughed and said their goodnights, then everyone was off to bed. Everyone except Slarp, of course. The girls had gotten to him. "Hmph, I'd like to see them even leave the front yard. Stupid girls. I'll show them. If I could just get Jeekt to.. No, I'll do it alone. I must prove myself." he said contently. He then cleaned up and went to bed.

Morning. The girls and Jeekt awake to find Slarp missing. No note, just a cold bed. Everyone ran around the house a few times. Then checked ouside, screaming his name. "Slarp!" they all cried. Then Cvamfiddy came to a revelation, "He's gone to the far hill!" "WHAT!" screamed Jeekt. "Last night Yunibnib and me kinda pryed at him about it, asking him what was on the other side." Jeekt went a very deep brown. "You two...you'll be lucky if I consider you my floaty friends when I get back. IF I come back." Jeekt mubbled then sighed. The girls just looked at eachother as Jeekt set out toward the far hill."What have we done?" Czvamfiddy wailed.


	2. Upset Perhaps

Approaching the far hill, Jeekt turned and glanced back at the girls, who were hugging each other. More than likely they are weeping, possibly due to being overwhelmed with a feeling they have never experienced in the past -regret. But Jeekt, with his brown fur, waving in the strong wind passing over the hill, was feeling anger and uncertainty for the first time.

After reaching the peak, relief struck our technicolored friend. For the other side of the hill looked no different from that he is used to. In his spell of bliss, he decided to roll down the slope, laughing all the way. Though, he found himself in discomfort when he stopped. He stood up and brushed off. "What.. this grass is brown! Perhaps it is upset.. like what happens to me.." He thought of Cvamfiddy and Yunibnib, but then Slarp seemed more important, so he continued on.

Back at the house, the girls finally stopped crying, and went inside. They had been sitting at the table, discussing what had just happened, and that it wasn't the other's fault. You know, girl-talk. Soon though, they became restless and began debating the idea of whether or not they should go as well. But first, a nice nap and warm meal were required. They would also need to take supplies so they could be of as much help as possible.

Jeekt, now miles from home, thought he was in a completely different world. The ground he walked was hard. There wasn't any sign of grass. Maybe a few weeds, an beer can, and other random debris. It was getting dark, and Jeekt was very tired and dehydrated. He staggered a bit, looked up and smiled, "Come on, Mr. Sun... Just a little longer." With that, he fainted and slept on the land which seemed so desolate.


End file.
